Oblivion or Not?
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: A songfic to the song Oblivion by 30 Seconds to Mars. Read and Enjoy


**This is my first songfic to one of my absolute favorite songs. Oblivion by 30 Seconds to Mars. If you haven't heard it...WTF? Go listen to it! **

**Anyway, let's begin...**

**

* * *

  
**

Hanging above Karakura Town was a dark cloud that just welcomed the intuition that something bad was going to go down. That was bad news for the former substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. He didn't know how, but his powers were gone. He was virtually powerless to stop any threat(s). He looked up to the sky in the dull town. There it was. The Garganta.

**The enemy arrives**

Even though he could clearly see his opponents whom he identified as the Arrancar, he was not scared. He had a certain raven-haired soul reaper to help him. But, before she could do anything, the numbers of the arrancar tripled twice-fold.

**Escape into the night**

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody run now**

**Break into another time**

Ichigo and Rukia sprinted down the street trying to escape from their chasers. It seemed they could not exactly see them. Anyway, they looked. It was as if their numbers continued to grow as well.

**This enemy of mine**

**Divinity defines**

The arrancar went mad attacking random people who couldn't even see them. This upset Ichigo, but he couldn't do anything without risking death. All he could do was run.

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody now**

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody run**

Rukia was able to send them into the Soul Society in the knick of time since they had been spotted. Even though they were safe for now, it would only be a matter of time before the arrancar arrived. This they both knew. Soul Society could even be destroyed. They looked around at the Seireitei standing tall and the Rukongai holding up.

**Under the burning sun**

**I take a look around**

**Imagine if this all came down**

Neither of the two knew when the Arrancar would exactly strike though. They could have had a plan of action for this already knowing that Ichigo's powers were no longer with him.

**I'm waiting for the day to come.**

Rukia and Ichigo headed towards Seireitei where she pleaded for assistance in order to protect her dearest friend Ichigo. Yamamoto was swayed by her compassion. Other captains joined in as well.

**Come with us to the right**

**Join in the fight**

There was still one more problem. They needed to hide Ichigo, so he wouldn't be caught up in the bloody battle. Rukia swore she was going to protect Ichigo no matter what. Ichigo smiled. That was what he sounded like. Not time for that now.

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody run now**

**Break into another time**

The Squads all came together to help each other like never before. They made vows to each other, they helped each other to get ready for the battle, it was like they were actually a close family doing everything in their power to protect one member.

**Unity divides**

**Division will unite**

All captains, lieutenants, and squad members hurriedly prepared for what ensured to be one of the toughest and bloodiest wars they would ever fight.

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody run now**

**Everybody run**

The members of the Squad Thirteen Protection Corps looked at the running figures of Ichigo and Rukia. They then turned their attention to their home they had all come to know and love.

**Under the burning sun**

**I take a look around**

**Imagine if this all came down**

**America it's all so beautiful**

**Until it comes away**

Rukia and Ichigo looked back at the soul reapers ready to risk their lives for him even after the trouble he caused them. He was moved by their unedifying love for them. He hoped they would be okay.

**Under the burning sun**

**I take a look around**

**Imagine if this all came down**

**Under the burning sun**

**I take a look around**

**Imagine if this all came down**

**Under the burning sun**

**I take a look around**

**Imagine if this all came down**

Ichigo smiled. He knew his friends would be okay. They were strong enough to handle themselves. All in all, he had way too much faith in them to doubt them. So, he escaped with Rukia to safety.

**End**

**

* * *

You must tell me if you like this or not becuase I'll have to make more if you likey ^_^ Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
